


Liars

by KellyJK



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Everything Hurts, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyJK/pseuds/KellyJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently in accordance with and to please his father, Theon kidnaps Robb with a deception. Now Robb Stark, the eldest son of the house Stark, is a prisoner of Theon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long-fiction about Throbb, and it will be very painful so if you aren't addicted to drama and angst you shouldn't read it, because Robb and Theon will suffering so much in this story.  
> This is the first chapter and I hope you like it. Actually, I wish I could update soon.  
> Let me know if you like it or not, or just leave a kudos (I'm totally in love with kudos, they're so cute).

**Prologue**

When Robb regained consciousness his hell was beginning, his nightmare, with the difference that it would be all real and not his own imagination.  
"Good evening, _my lord_ , have you slept well?," it was a familiar voice, clearly ironic.  
"Water," Robb muttered weakly, his throat was dry and irritated.  
"I haven't heard, what have you said?," Theon asked grinning wickedly.  
"Water," Robb repeated feeling increasingly weak.  
Theon nodded and said: "Of course you want some water, it seems fair and legitimate. I'll make you have a little bit of it".  
He gestured to a servant, recommending that the water should have been fresh. When the water came in a bucket, Theon poured it upon the head of the prisoner: "So, tell me, was it enough fresh, _my lord_?".  
Robb was shaken by a series of severe and powerful chills that shook the whole body. He was trembling, immersed in a dark cell, and he wasn't only shaking because of the cold, but also because of the fear that was eating him alive piece by piece.  
He raised his face and met Theon's dark eyes, now his gaze was immersed in his and Robb asked: "Why?".  
A look of terror crossed Robb's irises, when he saw a glint under the white beams of moonlight that trickled through the bars of the prison.

"I want to play a game with you," Theon proposed with a smile so terrible that Robb could never forget it.  
"It's actually a game that can boast only a single winner, but it will be fun to see you lose miserably," he added then, baring his teeth with an additional, disturbing smile.  
Robb was frightened than he had ever been, but he was trying not to make it obvious. His eyes were betraying him, _the eyes betrayed always_ : they were immersed in Theon's, that were thick and blacks like those of a hungry crow, and the light that shone in Robb's irises trembled in the blue, again and again more intensively.  
" _You're a perfect liar. You were very good at lying during all the time_ ," Robb complimented and hint of a sad smile, but Theon didn't smile, not that time.  
"Do you want to play with me, don't you?," he asked grabbing him by the hair, pulling as hard he could and raised his head completely in order to be able to look straight in the eyes.  
"Are you ready?," he prompted.  
"I think I have no choice," Robb said rigorously.  
" _Wrong answer_ ," Theon hissed, giving him a punch right in the stomach.  
Robb gritted his teeth and fully opened the eyes, which were now revealing a bright blue colour.

"Tell me why you're doing it," he asked remaining at him and waiting for a proper answer.  
"It amuses me," Theon responded narrowing his eyes and smiled cruelly. "It's funny in its own way the fact that now is you who have lost everything and you're the hostage here, I hold you in my fully power and you can't do anything to save yourself".  
Robb shook his head: "I want the real reason, you must tell me what's the truth in all of this".  
" _You know, you're not in the proper state to pretend something_ ," Theon reminded him, "you're not at all, and you're not allowed to".  
"Tell me," Robb repeated with more conviction.  
Theon gave him another punch in the same spot, watching him as he leaned on himself, searching of oxygen and suffering in pain.  
"Tell me the truth," Robb replied, but this time his voice proved to be a weak supplication.  
Eyes to eyes. Theon wielded the knife, it was running on his bare chest, and he felt him that was trembling and he could distinctly perceiving every single beat under the skin.  
Fear moved upon his flesh, and was made of steel and shone under the dim lights of the torches on the walls. The terror invaded his eyes, his heart, his veins.  
"Tell me," Robb tried another time, "I want the truth, I need to know the reason why you're doing this," he muttered looking him straight in the eyes.  
Theon was silent, losing himself in the endless blue.  
" _Close your eyes_ ," he ordered, but Robb made a sign of refusal with his head.

Theon put the palm of his hand over his eyes, obscuring the view of the Young Wolf that was now in chains, totally alone, surrounded by darkness and immersed in a cold that chilled his bones, but there was fear and after all it made him feel alive. Alive as he ever was.  
Robb trembled convulsively. He was shivering so hard to make him believe that his heart would be torn, because of the terror he was feeling in that moment.  
Theon could hear every beat of that heart, it was pounding. The breath became more rapid, until it becomes a series of gasps of air to the frantic search.  
" _Theon, Theon, Theon_ ," he called him, pronouncing his name as if they were his last words.  
Theon had his hand pressed against his eyes so that he couldn't see anything, he felt his fingers moist. Robb was crying.  
The blade began to flow down his chest, reaching the neck, continuing on his cheek and going on until it get to his forehead and then stopped.  
"Theon," he called once again in terror blacker.  
"Robb," he whispered back, "no more tears".  
Theon cut off a lock of his auburn hair, then turned away the shining blade and said, "Whenever I visit you, I will take a piece of you and I will ship it to your family. I'll do it until my father will regain his crown, and if your family won't give us what is ours you won't have soon nothing more of yourself".  
Theon removed his hand and he was again allowed to see. Robb's eyes were a bright blue, liquid, alive and so full of pain, hatred and fear. They were blue flames made of cold, frozen, dried and burned in the blackest of Theon's.

"That's what you have always wanted?," Robb began weakly "you were like a brother to me, a friend, but first of all a brother".  
Theon smiled: "And now who we are for each other?".  
" _I hate you_ ," it was the only reply of Robb.  
" _But my hatred is stronger than yours_ ," Theon said, approaching the blade and sliding on his bare throat.  
"It's a hate gained second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour and day by day," he revealed to him, pressing the tip of the steel against his carotid artery.  
"Kill me," Robb said with a look of defiance.  
"No," he replied, "but I would like it very much".  
Theon stood up, put away his knife and turned advancing toward the door. Before he left he said: "I hope you like your new home, it's one in which I have lived during all these years. A cage of fear and coldness, in a place foreign to me. As a hostage as you are now".  
Theon closed the door behind him and there was a thud that echoed in the surrounding space, covering for a moment Robb's screams who was shouting his name with all the hate and the strength in his body.  
" _He's right. I'm good at lying. I'm a perfect liar_ ," Theon thought, a sad smile pursed his pale lips.


End file.
